Half of a Life
by d444
Summary: This is the story of Edward and the Cullens if Bella had never come along.  But instead Carlisle has to treat an old patient  mortal ...From their house.  Sadness, friendship, tragedy, and love all have a huge affect on Edward in this story.  OC included
1. Uh

**Hey there! So this is my first FanFiction, but a story I've had on my mind for a while. Hope You enjoy!**

"Emmett, Edward, could you please stop acting like children? I'm trying to take a call." Carlisle says quietly but firmly as he walks up the stair to his study.

Emmett and I had been at it again. It's never really the words he says, rather the thoughts he tries to hide that make me feel so angry. Well I'm not sure angry is the word I'm looking for, more like they make me feel saddened and worthless. I hear his thoughts, things like "I wish he wouldn't mope around here, it's like he's trying to make me feel guilty." And "Poor guy, he shouldn't have to live so alone." And "If he plays that same melody on the piano one more time I'll make him stop."

And these thoughts lead to the arguments and fights, which normally begin by me saying something along the lines of, "Could you keep your thoughts to yourself?" or "Are the things I do that important to you?"

Which always leads to him saying something like, "If only I could." Or 'Sorry, but you make it pretty obvious to everyone that you have no life at all." And the name calling, throwing, and punching always proceeded, unless Jasper or Carlisle stepped in. But lately even they have gotten tired of the routine fights and just let us take it out on one another.

Now it was quiet because even though I was still enraged by his 'mind insults', I was respectful to do as Carlisle asked. I know we must stop all this fighting, I can see how bad it hurts Esme. She's afraid that she will lose me, that I will leave and go on a search for somewhere better.

But in all truth I know this is where I belong. I love my family, including Emmett. I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, but the truth is I do feel alone and out of place sometimes. You see, my family is all matched up with the ones they will spend the rest of their life, Carlisle and Esme (my 'adoptive parents'), Jasper and Alice, and Emmett with Rosalie, who are all supposed to be my brothers and sisters. So then there's me. Just me. Which I've always been okay with, I've learned so much in all of my spare time. I've learned about art, history and my favorite, music. I've always been happy just being with my family for the past 100 years. But for the past few years I've began to feel like I have someone out there just waiting for me. But I'm just too afraid to go looking.

But I know that it's time for me to stop fighting with Emmett and upsetting Esme, it's not getting me anywhere. I look over at Emmett, who is staring into space with that, "God, I need to hit something!" face.

"Maybe I just need a wingman." I say with a small grin on my face, walking cautiously towards him, trying to meet his eyes.

Then my big brother melts, the anger fades and I'm left with his big smirk and booming laugh. He looks over at Jasper and says, "He may need two." And the laugh sirens again. And I knew I had just solved our problems with a simple joke.

After a few seconds the laughter wore off and I realized that in the last few minutes I hadn't very observant. Esme and Roselie's faces were both in shock, but I hadn't figured out why until I taped into their thoughts. They were listening to the call that Carlisle had taken up stairs. Alice had that look on her face, she was staring into the future. I focused on Carlisle's phone conversation. What was going on?

_"You don't know what this would mean to me Dr. Cullen. I know I could trust you after all that you've done for my mother and I."_ A young woman spoke on the other end of the phone.

_ "I wish there was another way to go about this Miss. Noel but after speaking with your doctors, and your personal request, I know how urgent the situation is."_

I didn't understand why this had everyone so shocked; I must have missed vital information in the beginning. Because it just sounded like one of Carlisle's old patients needing a house call. I listened closer.

Carlisle spoke again _"But you need to understand that I'm a very private person when it comes to my personal life. I have a family and I don't know that they would be comfortable with this. My family isn't conventional and we have very different ways than others. I have our privacy to consider."_

What?

"_I understand Doctor, I really do. I'm not so keen on moving in with a family I don't know, but all the mindless doctors I've seen tell me I can't live on my own. I know you aren't like everyone else Dr. Cullen, you never have been, from all the stories my mother told. And I wouldn't expect anything less from your family. But you may find that I'm very excepting. To live my life you almost have to be."_

Oh no!

_"Your mother was always very superstitious about me, always had lots of confidence in me. Maybe more than I deserve. Let me speak to my family about this, I don't know how this is going to go. But I will try..."_

What is he doing? What could Carlisle possibly be thinking? I knew the answer to that already, but how could he think such things?

_"….But no matter what I will definitely fill my obligation to your mother and take care of your health."_

She starts talking again, "T_hank you so much, my mother would be happy to hear that. Will I hear from you soon?"_

_ "Absolutely, Miss. Noel."_

After their goodbyes Carlisle was coming down stairs, thinking of what to say. And I was determining if what I just heard could actually be true.

**-Please Review, any and all comments are appreciated. Any advice? Will update Soon**


	2. We could do this

**Enjoy! Sorry I know its short.  
**

He began to speak, but he really didn't have to. We all knew what he was going to say. "I'm sure you all heard the conversation I just had with Miss. Noel upstairs and I think it's important that we all talk about it rationally and as a family."

"Carlisle who is this girl?" Esme asked.

He quickly replied, "Her name is Zeala Noel. She is the daughter of a patient I had over 10 years ago, actually I treated Zeala as well when she was young. Edward do you remember us visiting a Mrs. Elaine Noel? She was diagnosed with cancer over 16 years ago?"

"Yes," I began, "She had two daughters, one was a patient of yours. She developed lupus at a very young age. The only person's mind I've never been able to read. She was the most frustrating 6 year old I've ever met."

"Really?" Emmett exclaimed.

Carlisle smirked, "Yes I thought you'd remember her."

"So what does this have to do with a mortal moving in here?" Rosalie's abrupt words wiped the smirk from his face.

"You all need to know this young girl's story. Zeala is the one who was diagnosed with lupus so young. When I treated her I put her on some medication that would stabilize her condition and as far as I know she did well until about a year ago, because a year ago Mrs. Noel, her mother, lost her battle with cancer. Zeala and her sister were left on her own. But her sister took off, said she couldn't handle the sadness and left Zeala alone. The depression caused Zeala's condition to flare up again, but for a very long time she didn't notice it. Things began to get worse, but by the time the doctors got to her things were too bad to treat with medicine. She had to have surgery because the tissue around her heart had swollen…"

Jasper interrupted, "Any human would feel pain like that. How could she not know she was getting sicker?"

Carlisle answered, "This was a huge question for Zeala's doctors as well. They ran some test and found that she has an abnormal tolerance for pain. A tolerance so strong that its dangerous for her to be on her own. She can't feel when things are going wrong."

"That's so sad Carlisle." Esme sounded wounded herself. "What are her options?"

"Well I know the option we all heard and I think it's insane. There has to be another way!" Rosalie was really unsettled by the idea.

"The best option for Zeala's health would be for her to stay in a hospital everyday of her life because her doctors think her condition has only worsened since her surgery. But they can't find any medication to help her. And also, it would be dreadful for a 17 year old to have to spend her life in a hospital. Zeala told her doctors I was the best in my field. I've reviewed her files and the only way to help her is to do experimental treatment, treatment only I have the knowledge for. I would have to treat her from home. The option for her to stay alone isn't a good one. Even if I made house visits to her, she has no relatives that she can find to help take care of her. That's why I feel this final option is really the only one."

"Do you know how hard this would be for us? Not all of us can sustain blood like you can. I don't think I could_ live_ with a mortal." Jasper spoke while he paced the living room.

"What about her finding out, don't you think our secrecy is important?" Rosalie was yelling now.

"Calm down please, I have considered all of this. But Jasper, I have faith in you all and know you can restrain yourself and Zeala wouldn't have to be around you all the time, this is a large house with plenty of room. And Rosalie, who would she tell when she's all alone?" I could see Carlisle was right and needed back up.

I stood up from the chair. "I agree Carlisle, we could do this. It's about time we take on a new challenge. Carlisle's help is all the hope this girl has. We shouldn't deny her of it."

Esme looked up smiling. "This _will_ be a challenge, but one that I know we can overcome. We need to be together on this. I think we should let Zeala move in until Carlisle's treatment cures her. But we can't be divided on this matter."

"But how long will this take?" Emmett joined in.

"I'm not sure, but I agree with Esme on this. We should all state how we feel." Carlisle turned so he could face all of our family members.

"I'm in on this." Said Esme.

I looked at Carlisle. "I too am willing to try this."

Alice looked at Jasper pleadingly. She had remained quiet until now. "You can do this Jasper. Together _we _can do this. It would be wrong if we didn't try."

Jasper looked at Alice and I could hear his thoughts as he began to see she was right. Finally he spoke, "Carlisle, we are a part of this family and therefore we will work with you to try and save this girls life."

"Thank you son." Esme smiled.

Emmett turned to Rosalie, "We can't go against that, can we?" Rosalie sighed, "Well I guess not." She turned to Esme and smiled.


	3. This wasn't going to be simple

**And here's Zeala!  
**

Why did the hospital have to call in Carlisle for a big emergency? Why couldn't he just call and put off picking Zeala up? But most importantly, why did _I_ have to pick her up? I'm not always so grouchy but I'm just not very excited for a mortal in my house. Especially since all of my brothers and sisters are prepared to blame me as soon as this all goes wrong. Even though it's not my idea, I was still the one who stood up for Carlisle first. But I had faith in my father and his plan.

I was following the directions to Zeala's house, which was almost 2 hours from Forks. I really hope she isn't a boring mortal, or the ride home could be torturous. I pulled into the quiet apartment building and decided that my job would be simple. Get her, get her luggage and get home, so I can hand her over to Carlisle.

I walked to the apartment labeled 4B and knocked. I heard loud music, and like I suspected no thoughts, inside of the apartment.

After a few moments with no response I knocked again.

And again, louder.

And...Nothing. At this point I found that I was wrong, this wasn't going to be simple. So then I decided to try the doorknob. I had been polite for long enough.

It was unlocked so I walked in. The music boomed and still, I heard no thoughts. So being mentally mute wasn't something she could outgrow.

I tried to yell over the music, "Hello, Um Zeala?" And, of course, no response. So I walked down a short hall passed the kitchen, to the source of the music. Finally I found her, she was in what I suppose should be a living room. But she had cleared out the room and put mirrors on the far wall. She was dancing, and very well might I add, to the music playing. She did a pirouette and landed face toward the mirror.

I walked closer so that she could see me in the mirror. She saw me and her face lit with shock. She saw me and turned around quickly. She smiled faintly and danced across the room, picked up a remote and turned off the stereo.

"Um, hi. Are you a neighbor? Sorry I know the music was kinda loud. I hope you didn't waste your time knocking, next time just come in…"

She kept babbling and running around the room cleaning up random things, talking about how she was leaving soon and how her neighbors wouldn't have to hear her music anymore. She turned and looked at me. All the sudden all her words were gone and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh! You must think I'm crazy, you're not a neighbor are you?"

I responded, "No I'm.."

She interrupted, "Your 's son, aren't you? Oh I'm so sorry. I should've noticed the moment I saw you. You know I think I remember you….Edward? Right?" But she didn't even let me answer. "Wow, you haven't changed at all. Your really are Carlisle's son."

She took a breath long enough for me to get in just a few words. "Yes, I'm Edward and Carlisle asked me to come and pick you up, they had some kind of emergency at the hospital he…"

She had been walking closer, closing the distance between us. And the lack of distance could be becoming a problem.

She interrupted me again, "You know even though you haven't changed, you are much more attractive than I remember. Not that you weren't back then." She was starring me in the in the eyes now and was very close. She lifted her hand up to my shirt collar as she spoke. "Or maybe it's just me who's changed. You know…"

She closed her eyes and backed away now. Which was good, if she hadn't I would have had to back up. She crossed her hands and turned her back to me. She was silent for a moment and I didn't know what to say.

When she was close to me I could smell her scent so strong. But she didn't really smell like any other human. She smelled sweeter and more appealing but not in the way I would have assumed. She interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry," her voice sounded shaky and on edge. "I'm really sorry for being so forward. My therapist, he…" Her back still to me, "he says it's just the way I handle people's pity towards me." She paused. "But then again, you weren't showing me any pity, were you? Show's that my doctors are truly mindless. Well besides Dr. Cullen, he's a genius."

Now I could tell she was trying to hide her sadness. I thought now would be a good time to change the subject. "Well why don't we go ahead and get your luggage in the car. The sooner we get home the sooner Carlisle can start helping you."


	4. Every word with emotion

**Sorry I know its really short but, it was important for me to write. But don't skip it, it is meaningful to Zeala's character. **

I learned a lot about Zeala in only the first few minutes of the drive home. I decided it didn't matter I couldn't read her mind. She seemed to just say everything that popped in her head. When she was talking (which was always) she filled every word with emotion. Whether it was good or bad, listening to her was the opposite of boring.

I was caught up in her talking but looked down at the time on the dash. It was after dinner time and I thought she might be hungry. She agreed and we stopped at a small diner and got her something to eat. Then she began going on about how she and her mother never saw Carlisle or I eat. She told me stories her mother used to tell about Carlisle. In her mother's eye he was like an angel. She adored Carlisle.

After she ate Zeala began to get quieter. When we were about 30 minutes from home I looked over and she was sleeping. I thought I would let her get some rest. She had talked so much that I was almost tired.

The rest of the way home I thought about how things would go when I got home. It's been very easy restraining myself around Zeala, there was just something about her that didn't make me want to hunt her. She didn't seem like my prey, and didn't make me feel like a vampire. Maybe this would ease my family's worry a bit.

Alice would love her personality. They were both bubbly and always excited when they spoke. And Alice was always more open minded then the rest of us. Emmett would love how straight forward she was and would find a million ways to pick on her, which would make him like her even more. Jasper could be thrown into shock by her ray of emotions, but maybe it would be good for him. A change. It could be good for all of us.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up soon**


	5. Your dreamy eyes

**And chapter 5...I guess I should put a disclaimer... soooo I don't own any of the twilight characters, or the original twilight story  
**

Esme's POV

When they pulled in the driveway, Carlisle and I were standing on the front porch waiting for their arrival. We met Edward at the car, "How long has she been asleep?" I asked.

"About a half an hour. She seemed really tired, we might wanna let her sleep."

"Of course, if you will take her in the house Carlisle, I can help Edward with her bags."

Carlisle started back to the house with our new visitor and I headed to the trunk behind Edward. "So what do you think Edward?"

"Esme I think this could go okay. She wasn't hard for me to resist at all. I can't say it won't be hard for the others, but she's a very exciting for a human. I hope that Carlisle can help her, she seems like she could really do some good for the human world."

I loved the look on his face, like he'd found something new and exciting. I haven't seen him so bright in a while. "I know those eyes Edward, I may not be the one who reads minds, but sweetheart I know those are your dreamy eyes."

He smiled, then stopped me and turned me toward him. "You know me very well, but it's not how you think it is. All of my hope is that maybe Zeala can make this a happier place for me to live. She has a great personality and it could help distract me from everyone's everyday thoughts of me. She could maybe be a friend to me and me to her in her time of recovery but you and I both know that's as far as it could possibly go. Things are to different and I could never have feelings like that for a mortal."

I began to speak but he beat me to it. "I thank you for the motherly love though, it never hurts." He smiled that smile, the one that always reminds me how lucky I am to get to love these kids.

I cupped my hand around his cheek, "Your very welcome my son." I pulled his head to me and kissed him on the forehead.

Edward's POV

On our way into the house with the luggage, I couldn't help but feel so thankful for Esme. Who is really the glue in this family that holds us all together.

"She can use the bed in my room Carlisle until Esme and Rosalie get her room ready." Alice said quietly prancing to his side.

_I can't wait to get started on that room!_ Esme thought.

Even though we've known Zeala was coming for the past week, they still hadn't gotten the spare room ready. That's because Esme wanted to get to know Zeala first and find out what would make her feel at home.

_I wonder what's in her bags…_ Emmett pondered mischievously.

"Em…" I started to speak and then stopped. I remembered all that Emmett had been saying about staying out of his head. Emmett turned towards me, "Um, Never mind." I said.

He went back to his thoughts and then Alice had a vision. I tapped in.

_Emmett was unzipping Zeala's luggage and looking through her large collection of cd's._

Alice and I said in unison, "Emmett please don't." He looked at us innocently and played dumb. Alice said, "I wish you wouldn't be so curious. We want our privacy, we should give Zeala hers as well."

"I'm going to wake her for a moment so I can tell her where she is. I don't want her waking up afraid. Then, Alice I will take her up to your room. Could everyone go preoccupy yourselves somewhere? I don't want her to be overwhelmed by everyone. You can all meet her in the morning." Carlisle announced.

Everyone began to head their own ways. Emmett and Jasper wanted to get some hunting done outside of town so they would be gone all night. Esme and Rosalie were making their way to Esme's desk to start on Zeala's room plans.

Esme thought to me, _Could you come in later and tell us some of the things you noticed about her home, anything she might would like here?_

I nodded and smiled to her.

Carlisle asked, "Edward could you stick her for a minute before I take her to bed? I want her to remember how she got her."

"Sure"

"I'm going to make sure my bed is cleared off." Alice had a very messy nature when it came to her own things. "Then, I'm gonna make sure the kitchen is stocked. Carlisle, is there anything you'll need for her treatment that I could get at the store?"

"The lupus has given her quite a few rashes and they have left scars. Can you get some scar ointment? I think if we can heal her physical scars maybe it will help the emotional scars."

"Of course Carlisle. If anyone else can think of something they need, I have my cell." She said as she headed upstairs.

_Thank you Edward, for going to get her, I hope it wasn't too difficult. But you're the only one I can really trust to do these things._ He gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"No prob, Pops!" We both had a small laugh then he woke Zeala.

**So did you like Esme's POV? That's all I can post for today, But i will update soon. Hope your enjoying this as much as I am. Review please :)  
**


	6. In My Arms

**Enjoy! and let me know what you think :)**

Emmett and Jasper got home around dawn and wanted to talk about Zeala.

_What's she like man? I'm curious about her. I know that I've been hunting already but she doesn't even smell very appealing. It's nothing worse than passing someone in the hall at school. _

"I noticed that too, Emmett, but I have a theory…"

We all were standing around the living room when we heard Zeala moving around upstairs. Esme hurried over to the kitchen and started making breakfast for our guest. Everyone scattered around the living room trying to do things that seemed as normal as we could seem. Alice scurried to the kitchen to help Esme. Carlisle came down stairs and went over to the mirror straightening his tie, looking like every man would look getting ready for work. Emmett flipped the tv to some morning sports report while Rosalie pretended to be half asleep in his lap. Jasper was very nervous and couldn't handle all the emotions in the house, he went outside to try and clear his mind. I headed to my grand piano and began to play lightly. We could hear her begin to walk down the stairs.

She was rubbing her eyes and yawning as she came down. She was wearing grey sweats and a small teal blue tank top. I hadn't noticed until now, but you could see her shoulder blades sticking out under her skin and hints of her spine under the tank top. I really never noticed how tiny she was. I mean she was very tall, probably almost 6 foot but so skinny.

It was as if Carlisle could read my mind as he walked to the staircase and grabbed Zeala's hand as she walked down. "You know Zeala, I hope you've been eating enough, you are very skinny."

"I think it has something to do with the lupus. I'm never very hungry, and I guess what I do eat gets burned off when I dance." Zeala said ending with a yawn.

"Well I hope you're hungry now, or else all this food will go to waste." Esme came through the kitchen carrying a tray of food.

Carlisle stepped toward Esme and put his arm around her waist. "Zeala, this is my wife Esme."

"Oh Esme this looks so good. I promise to eat all that I can. It is a lot of food, it smells amazing. But… I suppose I'll be the only one eating?" Zeala walked to the tray and picked up a piece of toast. Then took the tray and sat on the floor next to the coffee table to eat.

Rose's nose crinkled in disgust. Esme looked at Zeala with curiosity, "Sweetheart there's no need to sit on the floor. We have plenty of places for you to sit. Or we have a table in the kitchen if you prefer. I…"

"No Esme please, I'm very comfortable here. Thank you so much." She smiled.

"Well, Zeala today I have to do an early shift at the hospital, then I'll be home around 3 this afternoon, is there anything you need before I go? We can start discussing my ideas for you when I get home. Are you feeling alright this morning?" Carlisle said.

"Yes and thank you Carlisle, I'm feeling fine, very well rested. There is something so calming about this house." Right as Zeala spoke, Jasper walked in the house. Our eyes met and we shared a light laugh. Of course Jasper was the calm she was talking about. Even when he was gone, he left his calming effect on the house.

Carlisle was thinking about how to introduce all of us. He decided to begin with Jasper. "Zeala, before I go I'd like you to meet my family. This is Jasper, and here is Alice. She's the one who lent you her bed."

"Hi, thanks for the bed." Zeala examined Alice's arm around Jasper's waist. "So are you guys like…together?"

Carlisle answered first, "They are, but I know what you're thinking. They aren't actually related. Allow me to explain. Esme and I married and had twins, Jasper and Rosalie." He gestured to the tired looking Rosalie and she smiled. "Then I met Edward when he was younger after his parents passed away, then Esme and I decided to take him in as our own." Zeala turned to see me on piano bench. "Then," Carlisle continued, "Esme's sister and her husband were in a car accident. They're children were Emmett and Alice. And we took them into our home." Zeala's eyes got much bigge rwhen she saw Emmett rise off the couch. "So that is our story."

Carlisle headed for the door and made his farewells. Zeala was still picking at her breakfast and looking around the room at everyone.

"Well Jasper, Alice what are your plans for today?" Esme prompted the couple.

"Actually I think Alice was wanting to do some shopping. Weren't you?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I love to shop. What are you looking, for?" Zeala interrupted.

"I do too. But I can't say what I'm shopping for yet, it's a surprise." Alice had a glow in her eyes. She had been planning to makeover the unused dining room into a dance studio for Zeala as soon as she heard me telling Esme about Zeala's home. "Jasper are you ready to go?" Alice said putting her coat on. Even though we knew she didn't need it no matter how cold it was outside. It was just something else we did to seem as normal as possible.

"Sure, does anyone else want to join us?" Jasper said, but he thoughts went more like this.

_Please someone come with use, I need a reason to sneak off somewhere. I love Alice but her shopping drives me crazy. _

Esme me poked her head through the kitchen door. "I would, I need to get some things for Zeala's room. If not I'll never get it done. I just need to ask her a few questions. Will you wait for me in the car port? I'll only be a second."

She got a pen and paper, writing down Zeala's answers to things like, "What's your favorite color?" and "What size bed would you be comfortable in?"

Then Esme headed out the door. That left Rosalie, Emmett, and myself to show Zeala around the house and get to know her. "So how old are you Zeala?"

"Emmett right? Well Emmett I'll be 17 in two weeks."

"Oh good. Planning you party will give Alice something to do. She loves to throw parties." Rosalie said being surprisingly cheerful.

We were walking through the kitchen, finishing up the tour. Zeala was playing with a bracelet on her arm. She took it off and was holding it as we stood talking. Then it dropped on the floor and for a moment Zeala's face was full of tension and pain. Then like someone had flipped a switch inside of her, the face was gone and she bent down to pick up the bracelet. When she did her dainty tank top slid up in the back and something there caught Emmett's attention. Then I heard what he was thinking.  
_Man she has this big red spot on her back. It looks pretty bad. _

Zeala saw his reaction and tugged at the bottom of the shirt. "It's just a rash it comes along with everything else. I know it's big, it's the only one that ever gives me any pain. I'm sure Carlisle told you about my tolerance of pain."

I was a little worried she was looking very pale. "Yes we know. Zeala are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"Yes I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy. It happens, but as long as I take my medicine it doesn't get very bad."

Rosalie gave her a glass of water. "Thanks." She smiled and took a sip.

We started walking back into the living room. She still wasn't looking good I wanted her to sit down. She was back to finishing her story about why she dropped out of school this fall. "I knew that…"

Her words were interrupted but the thud of the glass of water hitting the floor. This time her body followed it. She fell to her knees and was breathing hard. I immediately lifted her over to the couch. She wasn't speaking but I could still hear her heartbeat. I was beginning to feel a burn in my throat, her smell making it hard to stop myself. But I could resist. I had to figure out what was wrong. Rosalie had run into the kitchen to get something to clean the mess of water up. I wanted to back away but I knew I was the only one who could handle this.

"Emmett could you please call Carlisle and let him know what's going on?" I turned to Zeala. I was inches from her face. "Zeala can you hear me?" No response. "Zeala, Zeala?" I shook her lightly. No response. Rosalie came in with a cool rag for Zeala's head.

I turn to Emmett.

_Man Carlisle's not answering he's phone. _

"Uh!" I turned back to this young beautiful, mortal girl in my arms.

Then her small body began to cough…cough up _blood_.

**Big stuff in the next chapter*** Will update soon. Review please :)**


	7. Overtaken of the Strongest Power

**I hope you all enjoy this...big stuff happin' Please let me know what you think  
**

I had to stand up and back away for a moment. What do I do? The burn in my throat became a pain nearly unbearable. I didn't even have to turn and look at Rosalie and Emmett to know what they were thinking.

"Go outside, please!" I pleaded. "Try calling Carlisle again, don't give up until you reach him. And think loudly all of his instructions."

They left and now I was afraid of myself. I don't know that I can do this.

_No!_ I had to focus. I had to save this girl. _Okay, what's the first thing I do?_

I needed to elevate her head, so she wouldn't choke. I ran upstairs as fast as possible and got pillows. I propped up her head, but the blood wasn't stopping. _How was I supposed to make the bleeding stop? _

Emmett had Carlisle on the phone._ Ed, elevate her head. When you're sure she can't choke. Stand back and let the coughing stop itself. There isn't much you can do until the blood stops. _

All I can think about is that blood. I can't do this.

But I have to!

_Make sure she is still breathing. If her heart rate slows go to get an oxygen mask from the supplies. _

I could still hear her gasps of breath between the coughs. I felt so bad for her but at the same time didn't want to be near her. It was too tempting. But I couldn't hurt her.

_Edward, Carlisle's on his way home. He said to be careful, and that no matter what he's proud of you for staying in there. And proud of Rose and I for leaving. _

The coughing stopped and she was awake. "Edward," she was crying.

I made up my mind I was going to help her not stand in the corner and hide from the temptation. "Zeala, are you alright? Tell me what you need."

"That rag to wipe my face. Where's Carlisle? Is he coming? What happened?"

I walked over and sat on the side of the couch. I wiped her face myself. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. "You collapsed right before you sat down. I lifted you on to the couch, but you were unconscious and I couldn't wake you up. Then you started coughing up the blood…" Even saying the word brought a shot of pain through me. "And I guess it woke you up. I guess you lost a lot of blood." I looked down at the once blue tank top and winced.

"Edward, you saved me. Thank you, for your help. I'm sorry I..." This time I interrupted her.

"Don't apologize. All that matters is that you are okay. How do you feel? What do you need?"

"I'm still really dizzy, I think I need to lay here until Carlisle gets home." She closed her eyes. It seemed like she just wanted a break from the dizziness. "Um, do you think you could get me another shirt? I ruined this one."

"Sure, anything." I ran up the stairs looked in the open suitcase laying on the bed and grab a small grey t shirt.

"Is this alright?" I asked coming back into the living room, the smell of the drying blood hitting me hard. But I swallowed hard and held my breath.

"Um sure." I handed her the shirt. "Could you turn around so I can change?"

"Sure, sorry." I turned my back to her, "You can just lay your other shirt on the end of the couch. Esme may be able to clean it."

"Okay, you know I really can't thank you enough Edward. You said Carlisle will be here soon?"

"Yea, is there anything else I can do for you? If not I can just leave if you want some privacy." I did kind of want to get away from the blood. But that was the main thing in my mind anymore. What I really wanted was to make Zeala happy.

"No! please don't leave! I'm sorry I just don't wanna be alone." I looked in her eyes and saw her fear that something bad would happen.

"Don't worry I won't leave you." I sat down in the floor beside of the couch. I was trying to read Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts to see where they were. I also was checking to see if Carlisle was close.

I was taken by surprise when I felt her warm cheek rest comfortably on my shoulder. Then nothing else mattered, all I could think about was Zeala. How I just saved her without killing her. How I just got these feelings for her that have overtaken the strongest power in me; the power to hunt. Then I began to consider what could come of these feelings that were stronger than my natural instincts.

**~~~Review Please! Hope to Review soon. Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Zeala's Keeper

**Sorry this took so long. I've had a busy week. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think :) any reviews are appreciated!  
**

A few days had passed since the incident, and it all ended smoothly once Carlisle and Esme got there to clean up the mess.

Carlisle assessed Zeala's problems and said that all the dizziness she feels should be giving her head aches and they are causing her body trauma and caused that bleeding. He has had her on some experimental regiments of aspirin and other medications. She's getting around and everything okay. Carlisle just tells her to take it easy, but this doesn't keep her from daily activity.

But since that day everyone in the house was seeing me differently. They were seeing me as some type of hero instead of a reclusive monster. I hadn't spent much time away from Zeala. I felt like I needed to be around her. Like my whole existence depended on this small helpless girl. She didn't seem to mind having me around either. We spent every day together while Carlisle did his early shifts at the hospital. After her breakfast in the morning we would organize her room putting all of her cd's and books where she wanted them. We would go for walks around the yard and through the trails close to the house. She would talk for hours about her life and stories she's heard and just about anything else. And even though it was all so simple, it felt exhilarating. Just walking and listening to her, staring in her eyes, I was so happy that I could just feel normal with her, not like a monster. Then when 4 o clock came I would leave. Carlisle would talk to her about things like pain management and possible treatments. He had all kinds of ideas on how to manage her pain levels since it was all mostly non-existent to her.

After Zeala's daily meetings with Carlisle Esme always made her dinner. She would pick at her food while making jokes with Emmett.

"Come on man, you know you want some." She would smile and say as she teasingly waved her fork in front of his face.

"No pipsqueak!" Emmett would say jerking his face into funny expressions. Then he would start laughing.

Because you see no matter how talkative and annoying Zeala got no one could ever be mad at her. She had this way about her that made everyone love her. She was just as alluring as us vampires.

And even though she joked around about how my family never ate and how 'beautiful' she thought we were, she would never ask. I didn't want to tell her the truth, but I was so curious as to why she wasn't curious. So one morning while we were walking around the back yard -me watching her every step- I asked her, "Why do you not ask questions about us? Aren't you curious?"

She looked up at me with sweet eyes. "Not really, I just like being around you all. And I told Carlisle that when I moved in I would be very excepting of your life choices. But I love not knowing who you are or what you are. It's like living in a different world. A world where anything could happen, where your all whoever you want to be. A world where I'm whoever I want to be. I know it sounds childish but it makes me happy."

Looking at her, hearing what goes on in her mind, I couldn't help it. My head and every instinct held me back. But like I found before, my feelings for Zeala were strong enough to break through this. I turned her to me and wrap my arms around her waist. "Then it makes me happy."

I held her like this for seconds, while her scent flowed through me causing that burning in my throat. I thought maybe if I stayed here, staring into her beautiful eyes that the pain would go away. But I didn't have time to try because as soon as I finished the thought she pulled away and turned her back to me. She began mumbling about some new treatment Carlisle was going to start tomorrow. I knew she was trying to change the subject but I didn't know why.

After dinner every night Zeala would drag me to the piano to play for her.

Alice and Jasper had finished Zeala's dance studio and she wanted to put the piano in there. So every night we trample into the remade dance studio and she dances along as I play. She has so much strength and energy when she dances, which is really how she is all the time. But she had a certain grace about her, in her smile and her fluidity.

And I could go on like this forever, but Zeala always gets dizzy or too tired. Then we sit on the couch laughing, talking, and watching tv until she falls asleep. Then I left her up in my arms and carry her to her room. I would lay her down in her bed and sit on the floor beside her. Every night I would sit there thinking or reading or listening to her abundance of cd's. I only left when I needed to hunt.

I had now become Zeala's keeper. I would let nothing hurt her. I would be who ever she wanted me to be for as long as she wanted me.

**Please Review! Will update soon!**


	9. Think Positively

**I'm sorry it took so long to update... I've been really busy and having a bit of writers block. Hope you guys are enjoying my story! **

It had been two weeks since Zeala had moved in when Carlisle came downstairs one morning and said, "Zeala I feel it's time to start trying the pain monitor I've been building. I'm off work today and we could spend all day working with it to make sure you are comfortable. What do you think?"

Zeala looked up at him chewing a bite of cereal. She finished and said, "Carlisle how big is this thing? Would I have to carry it around with me?"

"It's relatively small, maybe the size of a personal cd player. And you could carry it on your side, like someone would a phone or pager. Really I think you'll find it easy to live with. But it would really help us to know the neurological stimulations of pain when they happen. That way I can find out what triggers them." Carlisle said looking into Zeala's eyes promisingly.

They went on with the normal medical drabble, that would normally interest me, however my mind was too preoccupied.

_ Am I falling in love with Zeala? _I didn't really sound so bad when I thought of it like that, but then I thought…

_ Am I falling in love with a mortal? _Now that sounded bad. It was a difficult idea to grasp. But the most hurtful thought was…

_How could I think she was falling in love with me? _It hurt so bad to know that she didn't love me back. I mean as far as I could tell, she had written off falling in love at all.

Then when I thought this horrible feeling couldn't get any worse my mind began to wonder to the worst thought…

_What if Carlisle couldn't help Zeala? What if she couldn't be fixed? _

I could live the rest of my life knowing fell in love with Zeala, even if she was a mortal. I could even live with the fact that she would never love me back. But to lose her, for her to suffer a death she didn't deserve. That was something I couldn't live with.

But I knew that I had to think positively, for Zeala and I both. Through the next few days Carlisle had set up the pain monitor and started to be able to give Zeala the right kind of treatment, when it was needed.

She seemed to get stronger over the next couple weeks. She ate more than usual and danced longer in the evenings. She said she didn't get dizzy as often and Carlisle liked her progress.

On Saturday Carlisle did full X-rays on Zeala, you know just routine. But I knew that something was wrong because from upstairs Carlisle was thinking the names of bones in alphabetical order. I knew this meant he was trying to hide something from me. He didn't want me to be hurt by something on those X-rays. He didn't want me to see his thoughts.

But he slipped and in between _Mandible _and _Manubrium, _he thought_, I'm sorry son._

_**Sorry I know this chapter was really short. I will definitely try to update again this weekend. Please review :)**  
_


End file.
